


A long time coming

by bbg17on



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on





	A long time coming

Flint and Jesse James are sitting at a table as Alex walks in. Michael just lost his mother after believing there was no one left after the crash. A whole building full of survivors turned into lab rats for what? To protect the world? To justify Jesse James paranoia and hate? 

Stopping at the table. He's not going to sit with them. He can't stand the sight of his father. Flint, there are no words for. He's just as bad. "How could you?" What Alex felt at the building with Michael is still there in his throat. "You should watch your tone." His father addressing him. How to behave and speak in a public place. Words and a tone that used to put him into a place of obedience and fear can't touch him now. 

"How could you?" The words louder, showing him he won't be quiet. His father standing with a look he has seen before. Annoyance, detest for how his son is acting. Alex is assuming Flint briefed his father on Caulfield, on seeing Alex and Kyle Valenti there. "The situation has been dealt with." His father explains. Is that how he explains the explosion with all those aliens trapped inside? 

"They were all monsters." His father's tone certain, cold, reserved just like it always has been. They had been poked, prodded, tortured for information. It's as cold as the man standing in front of him. "The only monster here is you." Words he has wanted to say for years and never had the courage to. Looking at Flint. 

"Alex, what are you doing?" Liz, not looking at her, recognizing her voice. She has never seen him raise his voice to anyone, much less his father. It must be her shift. "Ask your father what he did to Michael Guerin's hand." It's not information Jesse Manes wants getting out. 

In his fit of rage he tried to make Michael as ugly as possible by disfiguring him. Jesse Manes took Michael's future away. It might have meant leaving Roswell to have a career, a life. It would have hurt not seeing him again but at least Alex would have known Michael was happy. Michael has never let what happened to him define him or even let his sexuality define him, like Alex has. 

Being ashamed of it, his father wanting him to be ashamed of loving Michael. He never could shake it, never could be ashamed of it and after baring his soul in the middle of the chaos he never will be. "He's no father of mine." Looking straight at Jesse Manes. Turning away from him. A man he thought would accept him if he loved him, he can't love anymore.

A man who grew up with no family, having the biggest heart of anyone he knows for the family he didn't know he had. Maybe Alex would have been better off without one with how things turned out. He has a family, it's just not here.


End file.
